A Prototype's Otherworld
by PyrotechnicMedic
Summary: A crossover fic between Silent Hill and Prototype. Alex goes to a town called Silent Hill after getting a letter from Dana telling him to meet her there, but he only goes through his own personal hell full of memories of his past. Will be multichapter. Rated M because.. It's Silent Hill and Prototype.
1. Entering Hell

Alex sighed, staring at the large green sign he stood in front of. He had found a letter in Dana's safehouse not two weeks ago. Speaking of the note- He reached into his pocket and pulled the damn thing out, reading over it for the thousandth time.

_"Alex,_

_I'm heading to a resort town called Silent Hill. I think you should too. We both need a break from this virus shit. The towns in Maine, so it should be pretty easy or you to find it. See you there!_

_-Dana."_

The strange letter was in his little sister's handwriting, only proving to him it was really from her. He grumbled a curse and stuffed the note away again, looking at the fog around him.

"…Aren't most resort towns supposed to have _good_ weather?" The virus asked out loud. He has found a brochure about 'Silent Hill' next to the letter (which is probably where Dana got the idea to visit this place,) and he remembered it had said something about good weather.

Whoever wrote it was a lying asswipe.

With an annoyed sigh, he strolled into the town. It was hard to see past the fog, and he could have sworn it was snowing- which confused him because it was still September. Also, Why the hell weren't there any cars on the road? If this was a popular resort town like the brochure had said, why was no one driving in or out? Whatever the reason, this place was starting to give him the creeps already. He just wanted to find Dana and get out of here. Now wasn't the time for a vacation, even if they both needed one. They both had work to do, if Dana liked it or not.

After about 30 minutes of walking, he finally got to the damn town. It was deserted, by the looks of it. Not a single person on the streets. Alex furrowed his brows and squinted, trying to see through the fog.

"No wonder this place is a ghost town, with all this damn fog I bet everyone left for their own safety." He shivered, not even wanting to picture all the car accidents this place has probably had. Nonetheless, He kept walking through the eerily empty streets. He was tempted to call out his little sister's name, but he knew it probably wouldn't be of much use. This town seemed pretty big. Calling out her name would probably just make him look like an idiot if anyone WAS here-

Just then, Something caught his eye. It looked like a white coat blowing in the wind as the person wearing it rounded the corner.

"Hey!" Mercer called out, jogging forward. "Hey, Have you seen- …He's gone." He stopped, looked around. Not a trace of anyone in a white coat at all. He narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. Out of Paranoid habit, Alex looked over his shoulder. He didn't like what he found. There was a message written across the brickwork of wall, in what he could tell was blood.

_"Dana's at the school, Alex. Go there to find her. -Doctor M."_

Alex didn't like this. Not one bit. Whoever had left this knew where his sister was and who _he_ was. And it was never fun if someone knew who he was. A sudden gust of wind blew through his hair and even pushed his hood off of his head, but as he went to fix it, the sound of rustling paper caught his attention. Just under the creepy message, was what looked like a map of the town being held down by a broken brick. Alex blinked and walked up to it, pushing the brick off and picking it up. "Midwich Elementary School" was circled in red marker. He studied the map for a few minutes, before storing it in his jacket pocket. If Dana was at this school, he was going to go there and get her out and _carry_ her back to Manhattan if he had too! Anything to get out of the creepy town.

With another annoyed sigh, he started towards the school.


	2. Right from his Memories

How fucking big was this town? He could have sworn he had walked in a circle at least three times by now! The virus grumbled and kicked a road sign, which bent inward as he did so. He pulled the crumpled map out of his pocket and opened it again.

_'I'm on…'_ He looked up to check. _'Matheson Street. Near-' _He looked up again _'…Some coffee shop. And the school is on… Midwich street. How original. So… I can just go that way-'_ He looked to his left. _'And then turn left.. I should get there! Simple as!' _He smirked, proud with himself and stowed away his map. Now all he had to do was find Dana and get out of this place. He started to walk towards his destination.

_'…I wonder what actually happened to this place?'_ He thought, looking around. It was probably a really nice place before all this happened. _'Must have been pretty big. Not as big as the virus- but then again, Manhattan isn't abandoned ye-'_ His very thoughts were cut off by a strange and disturbing noise. It sounded like a woman throwing up. He cringed. God, he hated that noise. When he was a teenager it never meant anything good when he heard that noise at 4 in the morning. But never mind old memories… What the hell was that noise?

He turned and looked down the alleyway he had just passed by, staring into the foggy depths for a moment, before a figure staggered into his range of sight. It looked like a woman who had lost most of her hair, and had rotting, decayed skin. She was wearing a miniskirt and a tube top, both of which were soaked in blood and… what looked like vomit, and were horribly torn up. She was walking as if she was drunk, stumbling around on her broken high heels, and stopping to throw up constantly. He was so… disgusted by this sight, he just found himself standing and watching with wide eyes.

That's when the thing looked at him. It's whole face looked like it had been torn apart- Hell, Alex could see the things rotten teeth! It stumbled towards him, then threw up in his direction. Some of the shit hit his skin and-

"Ow! Fuck!" He hissed in pain as the acid burnt his biomass like bloodtox. Out of instinct to protect himself, His arm rippled and formed into claws, and the creature in front of him was dead within seconds. He shivered and stared at the corpse.

_'…Now that I think about it, She kind of looks like- No. Don't think about her, Alex. Just get Dana and get out of here.'_


	3. School from Hell (Part 1)

Alex couldn't stop thinking of that.. _thing._ What the hell was it? Why did it puke acid? And why did it remind him of… He shook the thought of that vial woman away. _'Don't think of her now, Alex. Just get Dana.'_

He continued his quick stride, glancing around every now and then. His paranoia was flaring up. Hell, he was actually kind of scared one of those things would attack him again. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head, but he couldn't. That thing just…

After 10 or so minutes, he finally found his way to the school. It was old an abandoned, just like the rest of the town. Not surprising. Alex looked up at it, remembering his days in elementary school. He had been in foster care then… Needless to say, it hadn't been the best time of his life. Everything had been a mess, for him at least. No- Don't think about that. Just go in, get Dana, and Leave. With a deep breath, he walked forward and stepped through the old doors. The placed reeked of mold and rust. What would Dana be doing in a place like this?

He walked around in the eerily empty and dark halls, glancing around nervously every now and again. He didn't like this place at all. He knew Dana wouldn't like it ether, so what would she be doing here?

"Dana?" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Dana? Can you hear me?" No response. He didn't like this. "For fucks sake, Dana?! Where are you?" He shouted this time, frustrated. But as he did, a sound met his ears.

Was…. Was that static?

He stood still and to zone out where the sound was coming from, and found there was a small pocket radio sitting inside one of the old lockers. The damn thing wouldn't shut up… Was it broken or something? He picked it up and shook it a bit. The static got louder, and he heard the sound of footsteps. Very uneven ones. Followed by the sound of puke hitting the tiled flooring.

He span around to face the thing. Another one?! He backed away as it looked up and stumbled towards him, gurgling threateningly. The same noise came from behind him. He looked back to see two more of the bitches walking towards him._'Fuck!' _He thought. _'How many of these things are there?' _He shifted both his arms into their claw form and backed up against the locker he had found the radio in. As the monsters stumbled their way toward him, Alex felt a sickening, but familiar fear flare up inside him. No! He wouldn't be scared by these things. He could kill them easily. He wasn't 10 years old anymore...

With a deep breath, he shut his eyes and swung both his clawed arms inward, crossing his upper arms over his face and hearing the blood splatter around him and the cried pain of the god forsaken creatures. He remained still for a moment, before opening his icy blue eyes and moving his arms so they were back at his sides. The bitches were dead now. And, much to Alex's surprise, the radio had shut up. He turned around to look at it. "…Might as well take it with me. Something tells me I'll need it." He said to no one in particular, changing his arms back to normal. He picked it up and stashed it into one of the pockets on the inside of his leather jacket. He stepped over the the corpses of the monsters he had just killed, and continued on his search for his sister.


	4. School from Hell (Part 2)

This school was seriously creeping Alex out now. He kept seeing things. From those freaky acid spitting monsters, to small little shadows that vanish in good lighting. Now he was starting to see why this down was deserted by anyone who lived here… If they didn't leave, they were probably killed. He shivered at the thought and passed by another room when-

Hold on a minute… Was that the sound of a projector inside?

He stopped and looked at the sign over the door. It was the auditorium. He blinked a few times, before pressing his hand on the dusty door and pushing it forward. The door opened with a loud creek. Alex stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Dana?" He called out. "You in here?" No response, again. Like all the other times he's tried. He groaned and looked around the dark room. Suddenly, a flickering light caught his attention.

A flashlight! About time. He was getting tired of it being so damn dark. He walked over and picked it up, turning it on and off a few times. the batteries were low. He had to find some new ones for it. Pointing it around might help. He did so. Sheesh, this place really needed to be cleaned up. Papers and notes were scattered all over the place. There must have been some sort of school event going on when… well, this all happened.

He leaned down and picked the nearest paper up, starting to read it over. It was a science test, and whoever had done it had passed. He felt himself smile faintly, remembering when he did tests like these and got scores. It was times like those that he actually liked his childhood- Wait, We're getting off topic. Batteries.

He pointing the handheld device around a bit more, before finally spotting a pack on a table next to a projector, probably the one he heard outside the room. _'Found 'em.' _He thought, walking over to the pack and opening it, then the flashlight. He put the batteries in one at a time, then screwed the top back on.

That when the whole school suddenly flared into life.

The projector he had heard before finally turned on, showing some sort of movie on the screen in front of it- No. Oh god no.  
This thing wasn't showing a kids movie. This thing was showing Alex's _memories_. Every time he got shoved, looked down apon, shouted at for no reason. Everything from his childhood. It made him sick to his stomach. How the hell was this possible?! Then the intercom came on, playing so many voices he never thought he would have to hear again.

_"Nerd!"_

_"Crybaby!_

_"Four-eyes!"_

He covered his ears. Not this again. He shook his head and tried to drown it out, but nothing worked. It seemed to echo in his head. All those painful childhood memories… How could this place gt to them like this? What was going on?

"Shut up…" The virus muttered. The intercom got louder, and the voices changed.

_"Teachers pet!"_

_"Geek!"_

"Shut up!" He raised his voice, and the voices just got worse, and sounded older.

_"Don't come near us!"_

_"How would anyone love an ass like you?" _

"SHUT UP!" Alex shouted, his voice raising higher then the intercom. Everything went silent. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. It was over. His head hurt, sure. But it was over. He let out a sigh, starting to turn towards the door, when the back wall of the auditorium caught his attention. Another bloody message.

_'Painful pasts are hard to forget, aren't they, Alex? Looks like Dana isn't here after all. Maybe she's at the hospital? But which one? I know I'M in Alchemilla. Meet me there if you like, I might have more information on where you're precious little sister might be. _

_-Doctor M.'_

_**Author's Note: This one's a bit longer then the others, at least that's how it feels. At the moment the chapters were just getting shorter and shorter. I hope this one's long enough! I'll try to write longer chapters as I go.**_

_**Also, Who enjoyed me torturing Alex about his school life?**_

_**No one? Had a feeling. c': Ah well.**_


	5. Like a Twisted Mirror

He was pissed. Oh god, was he pissed.

First this 'Doctor M.' asshole leads him to that fucked up school, THEN tells him to go to some hospital! Who the hell was this guy anyway? Why did he seem to know where Dana was, and how? What the hell could this guy want with them both?

Looks like Alex would just have to find out.

He stormed out of the damned school, his anger obvious on his face. He would have to think up a whole new word to explain how much he wanted to punch this Doctor guy now. Leaving his creepy messages and lying to him about where Dana is. God he could just…

He sighed heavily and tried to just focus on getting to that hospital. He had studied the map and worked out a route, Now he just had to get there without any distractions. And if things went well, he wouldn't come across any distractions.

But this was Alex. Nothing went right for him.

He rounded a corner, sprinting down the street through the fog. The quicker he was, the quicker he would find Dana. _'Just be quick, Alex.'_ He thought. _'Just be quick- …Oh god, what's that?'_

Up ahead, Alex could see a small pack of shadows. They looked like.. dogs? He secretly hoped that's really just what they were. He also hoped they weren't in a bad mood. He took a deep breath and sprinted closer. As he neared them, he could tell something wasn't right.

This pack of 5 or 6 dogs all seemed to be bandaged up, and the only skin that was showing was horribly burned. They had no tail, and by the looks of it, no fur ether. their ears were missing, and you could only see their eyes if you looked closely…

But the most notable feature is how their heads were split down the middle from the snout on up.

He stared for a moment, watching as all of them flocked around one corpse, pulling and tearing at the flesh. They were using their split heads as mouths… Fucking disgusting. He held his breath, and quietly slipped into an alleyway. He didn't want to get involved with them. Oh no, Not one bit. He wasn't a big fan of dogs. Never had been. Not since an incident where someone had let their grumpy German Sheppard of it's leash when he was 6. That dog had bitten him hard enough to need 4 stitches in his leg. And that was never fun. He looked around, before spotting a fire escape not to far from him. If he was quiet, he might be able to sneak past those things.

Alex glanced over his shoulder, before walking towards the fire escape. He knew he could just run up the wall, but he would need a bit of momentum first to do that, and that would probably alert the damn mutts that he was here. He stared up for a moment, before bending his legs inward and jumping. He landed on the fire escape with a loud, cringe inducing slam. Shit. Ah well, At least he was out of reach, righ-

Just then, a loud, distorted laugh broke his train of thought, followed by growling and barking.

Then the sound of bones being broken and blood splattering on the pavement.

**"Aleeeeex? Come out, come out where ever you are~? I'm just going to murder you! Don't be scared!" **That voice… It was… His. But.. different. It was distorted… and.. a bit deeper. What the hell was doing on?

Then he saw him.

It was Zeus! He could tell. It was a perfect mirror image of him, except with a grey hoodie instead of a brown one. His claws were out, and dripping with fresh blood. And by the looks of it, it hadn't been the first kill he had made that day. In fact… Fresh blood was around his mouth and…. Zeus turned and looked down the alley, that's when Alex saw it.

Zeus' entire face was deformed in a terrifying way. The skin and flesh of his checks was just… _gone_! His teeth were sharp, almost shark like. His red eyes had a slit down the middle, and the whites of them had gone black. Blood was pouring from his eyes and mouth.

What the fuck had happened? Had he become a monster too? Alex pressed his back to the brickwork and held as still as he could, hoping Zeus couldn't smell him. It wouldn't be good at all if he could.

**"Doc's waiting for you, Alex. He's waiting at the hospital, just like the note at the school said. And when you get there, You're in for a HUGE surprise!"** Zeus laughed, turning again and walking off, still calling out his name. Good, The fucker hadn't seen him. Now he just had to wait for Zeus to be far enough away for him to get to that damn hospital he had brought up.

He really needed to meet this fucking Doctor now.

**Author note: Thank you all for the reviews on chapter 4! :D I'm glad people are liking the story so far! **


	6. Getting Warmer

As soon as he was sure Zeus was gone, Alex was on the move again. He _had_to get to the hospital now. This doctor guy was waiting for him for some reason, and his paranoia was driving him to find out.

After that encounter with Zeus, Alex made sure to plan his route out a second time. He pulled the map out of his pocket and read over it again.

"Alright…" He muttered out loud. _'I'm right next to this church, so I don't have much longer to go. Just need to cross the bridge and run past a clusterfuck of buildings, and I'm there.' _He looked up, icy blue eyes gazing into the fog. _'I'm coming, Dana. Hold on.' _

He started running, being fucking positive to get there this time. No matter what got in the Virus' way, He would cut the damn things down. Zeus, or not. This fucked up town was almost to dangerous for _him _to be in, let alone Dana. Alex sighed to himself and sped up. This town… What had happened to make it this way? Was it like the virus, or was it worse? Alex wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't. Who knows how fucked up it was.

Alex shook that thought from his mind and kept his eyes ahead of him. If he kept himself distracted, he would get attacked again. And he seriously didn't want _that. _Out of paranoid habit, he glanced over his shoulder. Nothing there yet. Good. He was, in a way, safe for now. He sighed in minor relief. He didn't even want to think about what the fuck those dog monsters could do. He looked forward again and picked up his pace. He was almost across that bridge now. Alex skid around a corner-

FUCK. The road was out! And not in a way he could just jump over it ether. He narrowed his eyes and got closer, peering over the edge of the large, street sized pit. Black. Pitch fucking black. He couldn't see the bottom of it. He would have to find another way around…

Looking around, the virus decided that it would be best to just run up the wall of the nearest building and get to the hospital via rooftops. Simple as, right? Wrong. Oh god, he was wrong. As soon as he got to the top of it he heard a growl, and before he had time to react, one of those split headed dogs was attacking him and 'biting' down on whatever they could close their weird ass head around. Which happened to be Alex's head.

"Shit-!" Icy eyes narrowed, he reached up as quick as he could and grabbed onto the inside of the monster's head. His arms rippled with a fury of red and black static around them as he virus, on instinct, changed his arms to bulkier, and leathery versions of them. Musclemass. Perfect! A grin snaked onto his face as he started to pull the two halves apart. It wasn't long before the split head not only get go, but was also torn violently in half. Alex stood up, brushing himself off. The virus cleaned up the blood that had gotten on him. God, what a mess. Ah well. He was almost there anyway. He sighed and started running, jumping over a gap between two buildings, running across two more rooftops before jumping off and landing on the ground again.

Alex looked up at the building. "Alchemilla Hospital… Time to figure out who this fucking doctor is." Craning his neck side to side until he heard a satisfying crack, he walked towards one of the doors, grabbing the handle and trying to give it a rough push. Nothing. He tried pulling instead. Still nothing.

"Dammit, This thing won't budg-" He cut himself off when he caught the ripple of white fabric around the corner of the building. He looked over just in time to see what looked like the tail of a lab coat vanish around the corner.

"Hey-!" He growled, following and skidding around the corner. Gone. Just like before. Alex groaned. He could smell blood… Where had the asshole left the message this time? The virus opened his eyes and started to look up when he found it written across the concrete, a corpse lying next to it.

_"Getting closer, Alex. Keep at it. You'll find me soon enough. :]_

_-Doctor M."_

Now he was using internet emoticons? What the hell? Alex growls, walking over to examine the corpse. It was a woman. She was wearing a lab coat and a casual work uniform- hold on… The GENTEK logo was on the sleeve of the coat. He narrowed his eyes and looked closer. Her hair was blond… No way. This couldn't be…. He rolled her onto her back and looked closely. He found a blood splattered ID card.

_"Doctor Karen Parker."_

Oh, no way…

With an uncontrollable growl, Alex stood up and reeled back his foot, kicking the corpse and causing it to spit in half violently. He brought up his foot again, bringing it down on the corpse's neck and breaking it. He couldn't control himself! He just kept kicking and stomping on the thing. Alex didn't care if it was dead. He wanted the bitch to suffer! She deserved it, too! No one just wrongs Alex Mercer and gets away with it!

After a few more kicks, he pulled away and took a few deep breaths. The corpse was just a pile of human flesh now. Crushed and distorted. Just like he remembered. Her mangled and distorted corpse laying on the floor of the elevator. The large amounts of blood that splattered the walls, and the look stuck on her face. To many memories to count—

A small '_click_' brought him from his thoughts, causing him to look over his shoulder. The door he had struggled with before was wide open.

"..How the hell?" He asked himself, turning around fully and staring at it. Now painted on the door was another bloody message.

'_Warmer_.'


	7. Heed his warning

(Before we start, I'd like to say that I am very sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I promise I'll try not to take as long for chapters to come!)

Alex took his time going inside the hospital. First he wanted some sort of attack plan before he looked for this asshole. From what he had seen so far, this guy was smart. He knew when he would do something or be somewhere. That would make surprising him difficult.

Damn, without the element of surprise on his side, this plan was going to be harder to make then Alex would have liked. He sighed, standing still and looking up. Think, Alex, think..

The virus sighed, stopping his pacing and looking up. Still snowing. He didn't know it snowed this much in Maine. Hell, he rarely saw snow like this in New York. Curiously, Alex held out his hand to catch a few. Maybe relaxing for a moment would help him think? He didn't know. But it was worth a shot. One or two snowflakes landed on his han- Hold on a fucking minute. This wasn't snow…

"…Ashes?" Alex asked out loud, narrowing his eyes. "What the fuck?" Another thing about this town to be confused about. Snowing ashes.

Alex looked at the door again. That's when his plan finally came to him.

'..Alright,' He thought, 'First, I go in and look for him. Kill anything in my path. Find him. Consume him. Find Dana.' Sounds easy enough, right? The virus popped his neck and flexed his fingers, then walked into the dark doorway.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his flashlight. He was in the reception office. Well, at least THAT was relatively normal. Alex sighed through his nose and continued to look around the room. All the chairs were ether knocked over or broken, and the tiles were covered in grime and dirt. The posters and notice boards were faded- excpet for one. He moved his flashlight over to it, and found another note from the good Doctor.

"You'll need this." It said, with an arrow pointing at the corkborad. It was empty excpet for two or three pieces of paper, which looked like they were stapled together. The virus narrowed his eyes and walked up to it. It was a map of the hosptial… Well, it could have been worse. Alex picked it up and flipped through it. Three floors and a basement. Actually a rather small hospital… Other then the fact it had an operating theater. And by the looks of it, there was a way in on each floor.

"Better get a move on." Alex said, "This place is bigger then I thought it would be."

Walking up to the first door, he turned the handle and gave the door a small push. It didn't open. Now the virus was confused. The door wasn't locked, but it wouldn't open. '…There must be something blocking it.' He thought. This, unlike a lot of other things in this town, would be an easy fix. Alex coud't fight the smirk that creeped over his features as he backed up, and rammed his shoulder into the door. It tooka few tries, sure, but he did manage to get the door open. And as soon as he did, he started his journey thoughout the dark halls.

Almost every door on the first floor was jammed shut, and no matter how many times Alex rammed his shoulder into them, they wouldn't fucking budge. The only one that did open lead him to a staircase. Well, guess he had to start on the second floor. Though, he couldn't help but feel he had missed something… He stepped back, away from the door, and pointed his flashlight around the dark hallway, and sure enough, he found another note. This one was written on the wall of the hall he had just walked out of. He had no idea how he had missed it, honestly.

'_Colder_.'

"I'm getting tired of this guy's bullshit…" Alex muttered to himself as he stormed up the stairs, only to be greeted by a strange noise. It sounded like a mix between a moan and a whimper. This sound was unfamiliar Something he hadn't heard in this town before. And that sound chilled the virus to the very bone. Turning off his flashlight, he reached into his pocket to turn up the sound on his pocket radio, and surely enough, static emitted from it. Another monster. Great. Activating his thermal vision and readying his claws, Alex turned the corner to face whatever waited for him.

He really should learn to stop expecting something to look relatively normal in this place.

What he saw resembled a woman, but with a face that wasn't human at all. In fact, her face resembled that most people or infected looked like when he torn through them with his claws, but pulled them out halfway. She was wearing a heavily bloodstained work suit and pencil skirt, along with ripped up leggings, muddy high heels and a GENTEK labcoat to match. . Alex couldn't make out any facial features, there was just too much blood. Whatever was there in the first place was long gone by now, though. He could only see the remains of a twisted and horrible mouth full of uneven and sharp teeth. She didn't seem to move much, save for the occasional twitch or sway. Maybe he could avoid her…? Well, it was worth a damned try.

Changing his arms back to their normal state just in case, he starts to ascend the stairs. He cringed when he heard a slight squish under his step. Jesus, what was covering these things?— Actually, scratch that. He didn't want to know. Looking up again, he kept his eye on the woman(?) he was working on avoiding. So far so good. She hadn't noticed him yet. This was turning out to be a lot easier then he thought. It wasn't long before he has passed her-

Then, everything fell to shit.

He must have nudged her arm ever so slightly without noticing, because she suddenly woke up and stabbed a kitchen knife at him, jabbing him in the upper arm. She also let out some sort of screech, which not only hurt his ears, but called MORE of them! Thinking quickly, Alex's arm morphed to whipfist, and he swung it in a horizontal line. Thankfully, he was just strong enough to cut most of them in half at the waist, and the last ones weren't much of a hassle to kill ether.

"Jesus, what the fuck is up with the place…?" He mumbled, looking around the hall. There were three doors in his line of sight. two offices, and a set of double doors leading to a patient's ward. He figured he'd go to the offices first. He may find something in there. Cracking his neck, the virus walked up to one of the doors, peering into the small window on it for a moment to see what was inside. More of those fucking nurses. Jesus, how many of them were there? Alright, scrap the idea of going into this one…

He moved and looked into the other office. This one was darker then the last, and he couldn't quite see right. The only thing he could see seemed to be swinging and- …Oh, jesus. He could see a corpse hanging from the ceiling fan. To make it worse, it was wearing his clothing. It just hung there, swaying gently and not looking up.

"This has to be that damned doctor's doing." He hissed, turning around to face the double doors, though, another message had appeared when he turned around. This one had an arrow pointing to the large steal doors, and bloody letters spelling out "Don't go inside."

…

Alright, he wasn't going to listen to this fucker.

He growled and swung open the doors and walked inside. It was dark as fuck, and he could only really see right in front of him. Whatever this guy was hiding in here, it had to be good. Or bad. Alex couldn't tell anymore.

Sighing, he started down the dark hallway. He noticed that every single door to the patient's rooms had been boarded or bricked up, and on each one had another message.

_"Turn back",_

_"I'm warning you",_

_"Why aren't you listening to me?"_

_"Alex, turn back._

_"ALEX."_

_"YOU'LL REGRET IT."_

Eventually, the hall ended, and he found the last message.

_"TURN AROUND, MOTHERFUCKER. I DARE YOU."_ And this one, had a key taped to the wall underneath it. Alex tried not to pay the message much mind, grabbing the key and turning around again-

Though, he was only met with a face full of razor sharp teeth.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8.)


	8. Note from the Author!

Hey! Author here!

I just wanted to thank you all for being so patient with the next chapter of the story. I know it's taking forever, but I do promise I will keep this fic going until I finish the story. I do have plans for the future of it, no worries. My co-writer and I have thought this whole thing through. We have some creepy plans ahead. Again, thank you all for waiting. I promise I am working on chapter 8.

Also, I feel I should add: I do get reviews asking things about monsters that are actually in PROTOTYPE and why they aren't showing up in the story, and a few saying I'm making Alex 'too weak'. I'd like to explain a few things about this.

Hunters and such aren't showing up in the story, mainly for the fact they have no reason to be in the town. Silent Hill is full of symbolism, and Hunters just wouldn't work out for that unless I could think up something for them to symbolize.

And for Alex being weak- I'm basing this Alex off of him in the first game. He has humanity and actually thinks his actions through in the cutscenes The only time he runs around killing innocent people is when the player makes him do it. In my eyes at least, Alex wouldn't hurt someone he didn't see deserved it. Simple as that. (Sorry if any of this sounded rude at all!)

Thank you once again, and I hope to see you all enjoy Chapter 8!


End file.
